


You don't know but (you are the one for me)

by ladyofdecember



Series: FrenderMonth2017 [3]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Photography, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Fry and Bender hit the club and jealousy ensues. FrenderMonth2017 prompt: Week 1: Fluff & Dancing.





	You don't know but (you are the one for me)

**Author's Note:**

> "You don't know, you couldn't know it  
> But you are the one for me  
> I bet you that you don't know, I'm gonna show you  
> That you are the one for me"  
> -Pretty Damn Close by Allister

They were out at the club, having been dragged there by Amy with Kif though if Bender were being truthful, she hadn't really had to ask more than once. He was always down to party.

He was sitting at a small table, drumming his fingers atop it as he every so often eyed one Philip J. Fry, across the room. He was chatting with the bartender, some young, brunette of the human variety. Bender rolled his eyes and turned away just as Amy slid into the seat opposite him.

“Bender! Why are you out there dancing?” She asked, all smiles. The drinks had already started to affect her, the bot noticed. They'd only just arrived too.

“Nothing! Stay out of my business!” He yelled, pounding on the table with his metal fists.

“Gleesh. Sorry!” Amy rolled her eyes and looked across the way towards Kif who was grabbing them drinks to “cool down” with. He said something to Fry while the bartender began making them.

Amy smirked, turning back to the robot, ready to pounce. “I see. Yeah, who'd want to go out there and party it up when your boyfriend's flirting with the staff?”

“What?!” Bender barked, glaring at her. He chanced another glance at Fry to see him casually leaning against the bar now and facing them. He waved at him happily grinning like a fool and the robot turned away grumbling.

“Come on, Bender! Be more obvious, huh?”

When he didn't respond, she tried a more kinder approach. “I think you should just try talking to him. I mean, it's not like he doesn't have feelings for you too, silly.”

Bender scoffed. “You don't know what you're talking about! I'm outta here!”

He stood up to leave just as Kif and Fry were approaching their table, causing him to halt in his tracks.

“Bender! Where ya goin'? You finally ready to par-tay?” The redhead exclaimed, gesturing towards the dance floor.

“What?! No! I'm goin' home!”

“But Bender!” Fry turned to follow his friend leaving their friends to their drinks.

…

Fry followed the bot outside on to the balcony. It seemed he wasn't so serious about leaving after all. He watched as Bender leaned against the banister overlooking the various beings below.

He joined him and tried to give him an encouraging smile which only enraged the bot more. “C'mon buddy, what's wrong? I thought we were gonna dance?”

“Why don't you dance with that bartender? She's more your type anyway, right?”

“Wha? Not... not really. I mean... “ Fry leaned in conspiratorially to whisper. “She's a physics major.” He shuddered.

Bender rolled his eyes and said nothing, just staring out ahead of them.

Suddenly it clicked for the human. “So, wait! You're... jealous? That's it, right?”

Fry bumped shoulders with the robot. “Bender! I don't want to dance with her. I wanna dance with you!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah!”

“Well... “ Bender slowly turned to face the man. “I do like to boogie.”

Feeling brave and for once, it having nothing to do with alcohol, Fry linked his fingers with Bender's and led him back in to the club. They began to dance to the rhythm of the electronic beats. Too caught up in each other, neither noticed the sly look on Amy Wong's face.

…

It was just after 12pm, and Fry was just waking up and stumbling into their living room. His hair a mess, his pajamas half falling off, he eyed Bender in confusion. “What are ya doin', buddy?”

The robot was currently hanging a large photo collage on to one of their walls. It was filled with various pictures of the two of them and the human could barely comprehend how he'd had the time to do all this. He felt awful, too many drinks and too much late night partying.

“Well, Amy sent me this pic she snapped of us last night and well, I decided to throw a bunch of photos I had of us together in a frame. That way, if something terrible happens to one of us, the other will have this collage!” 

Fry took in the cheerful way the robot said this, eyeing him as his brain struggled to fully launch itself awake. So all he said was, “Cool.”

Bender beamed at him and the two turned to look over the various pictures. Sure enough, the one in the very center showed the two dancing away at the club. Amy was sneaky.

Fry held his head in his hands. “Ugh, my head is killing me! You're lucky you're a robot and alcohol doesn't do this to you!”

“Hey! It does the same thing... if I don't drink!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Come on, meatball. Let's get you some coffee and then you can tell ol' Bender all about how great he is!”

The robot steered him towards their kitchen where he'd already prepared a pot of the brown caffeine the human so loved. Fry had never felt so content.


End file.
